Vampire Knight High
by Distracting You
Summary: This is a rebooted version. KanamexZero...AU...language...stuff  Rated M for late chapters
1. Explanations

These are short explanation for the several things in the story:

Zero Kiryuu-he was orphaned at 11 and was taken in by Yuuki. He didn't know Yuuki's real whole name so he didn't recognize Kaname as Yuuki's younger brother. He has the gun for self-defense because he's parents were rich and some people attack him to gain his wealth.

Kaname-well, I made him younger than Yuuki so he'll have a reason to be under Yuuki's care and also be in the same age as Zero. He's kinda intrigued by Zero so that's why he pretended to be 'friends' with him.

Yuuki-yeah, she's older and I married him to Aido so that Zero will know her as Yuuki Aido rather than Yuuki Kuran. She's not related to Zero but was given his guardianship because he's the closest person he can refer to as a relative. They are next door neighbors so they were close.

Aido-he doesn't act like a puppy around Kaname and he dotes over Zero but he truly acts both as a big brother and father to Zero

Kaien-he's the same here and in the anime but without being 200 years old and an ex-hunter. He isn't going to be in a lot but when he is, it's the important scenes

Zero lived in a small apartment with his parents so they could be nearer to their workplace and school. They have a mansion outside the city. The apartment is next to Yuuki's.

Zero and his parents moved into the apartment complex when he was five and Yuuki moved there a month later.

Zero and his family have known Yuuki and her guardian at that time, Kaien Cross, for almost 6 years and have made a close bond.

Kaien later founded Cross High School and both Yuuki and Zero were enrolled there. She was his senpai for 8 years so they were never able to meet.

Zero isn't a first year; he's in the third year instead.

Anything else that needs clarification, please just ask me and I'll try to explain as early as I can.

* * *

><p>Next chapter is the begining of the story<p>

* * *

><p>Make sure to check this page cause i'll add more info once in a while<p> 


	2. Zero and the new student

**A/N:This is a story i wrote long ago. I hope you like it**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or any of it's characters. I only own this story plot and the mistakes<p>

* * *

><p>Zero Kiryuu is a 17 year old high school student at Cross High School. He is very attractive. He's silver hair that shines in light, his lilac eyes that'll leave you breathless and his slender but not lanky body. Everyone thinks he's absolutely perfect, good grades, great at athletics and even good looks but one thing though is that everyone fears him. He sends glares at people who come near him, even the teachers! He usually sleeps through class and the teachers don't care because he has excellent grades and he looks like he'll murder you if you disturb his sleep. He never hangs out with anyone except his younger adoptive sister, Yuuki. Everyone wonders how such a sweet and cute girl got stuck with Zero as an older brother. Their adoptive father, also the chairman of Cross High School, however says that both his children are very cute, even Zero who would murder when sleep deprived.<p>

* * *

><p>One day a new student is introduced to Zero's class. Zero didn't really care who the hell would join in the middle of the year. He just sat in his seat and looks out the window, not caring if the new student was insulted because he didn't care to show polite courtesies. He walks up from the door and enters the class. Zero couldn't help but look at his new classmate. He was shocked to see the man. He looked familiar to Zero but he just couldn't put a finger on it. He smiles and introduces himself.<p>

"Good morning, my name is Kaname Kuran." He had long chocolate locks that curl around his neck and end at just above his shoulders. His eyes are a warm brown color that makes you want to melt in his gaze. He's tall and looks muscular but slender and he isn't bulky. A smile plastered on his face, that can send any fan girl screaming and nose bleeding. Zero instantly dislikes him and thinks he's a cocky bastard that's too overbearing. Zero glares at him, which sends most people hurtling away or running to the nearest shrine to pray for protection, but he just smiles back at him. The intensity of Zero and Kaname's gaze could be felt all throughout the room. Murderous intent and a mysterious aura that almost feels like kindness but more cruel, both making shivers go done everyone else's spine in the room.

"K-Kuran-san, I-I think you better take y-your seat n-next to…" the teacher looks around and spots the only available seat, at the far back beside Zero and no one else. Zero noticed the teacher looking at him and glared back. The teacher was frozen in but was brought back by Kaname's politeness.

"Thank you, Sensei. To whom will I sit next to?"

"Zero Kiryuu…Over there." He points to the seat next to Zero and almost melts in place as Zero glares at him with daggers. Kaname walks to the back of the room and sits next to Zero. He faces Zero and a smiles a heartwarming smile, in turn Zero glares at him like he stole his sleep from him.

"Hello! Pleased to meet you, Kiryuu-san!" He's smile never faltering despite the daggers shot at him by Zero's glares. Zero glared at him but to no avail. He kept smiling like there wasn't a murderous looking silver-haired teen glaring at him. Zero tsk-ed him and looked away into the window. He was annoyed but he really didn't care about it. The class dragged on and Zero fell asleep halfway through. Kaname noticed it for awhile. He didn't wake him up thinking that the teacher would reprimand him but it was like the teacher ignored the sleeping teen.

* * *

><p>I've just been admitted to this new school and I've been introduced to the class. My seat is pretty comfortable for me. I can see the board well and I can hear well too but my only problem is…the fact that there are only two seats at the back, one being mine and the other being my stubborn, arrogant, delinquent like classmate. I can't believe why the teacher doesn't even reprimand him. Don't they feel insulted that he's sleeping through their classes? Although I can say this for sure, he does seem to have a glare that scares everyone around him…well almost everyone. I admit he does look cool. He's silver tresses that seem to glow in the sunlight from the window and earlier, his lilac orbs that seem to see through your soul. Porcelain white skin and a body that looks slender and sexy…WAIT…did I just think this asshole is sexy? GOD! I think I'm getting delirious from sitting in this room with no one to talk to. I slam my head to the imaginary stone wall of sanity; I can't possibly be sane right now!<p>

"Kiryuu-kun, I think you need to wake up." I nudge his head with my pen but he just shifts and faces my direction. His fringes frame his sleeping face. He doesn't look at all like the scary delinquent he was earlier. He looks like a tired teen that has too many responsibilities. I guess rumors are probably true. He must always be up late at night because of some gang he joined or something…but it is still hard to believe. I try to wake him up again.

"Kiryuu-kun, wake up. Wake up already." This time I try to wake him by nudging his head with my hand. His hair is surprisingly soft to the touch. I push off some of his bangs so I can get a better look at him. He nuzzles my hand but suddenly his eyes burst open and he stares at me. He looked confused but immediately glares at me.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING! WHO SAID YOU COULD TOUCH ME!" He screamed at me and stood up disrupting class, like anyone was paying attention. Everyone stares at him but immediately look front like we didn't even exist. The teacher looked scared but continued his lecture while stuttering. I just look at him and say nothing else. He was totally pissed by that.

"I just wanted to make sure you don't miss your class." I smile politely not letting the fact that I was getting annoyed show in my tone. He takes it the wrong way and instead shrugs me off and leaves unceremoniously out the window. I guess he's done that before since no one got worried that he jumped out to the tree beside our second storey room.

* * *

><p>That Newbie is pushing his luck! Who told him he could touch me? And I wasn't even bothering him! Why the hell does he have to disturb my sleep? I might as well go to the back gardens to sleep, at least there no one, particularly an arrogant overstepping newbie, would disturb my sleep. It seems no one really cares what I do so why should he? Everyone knows that I don't like being awoken in sleep and that I can manage myself, thank you very much. The school grounds are empty, most students and other staff are either in class or taking rounds inside the building. Only my footsteps echo throughout the empty ground, the perfect sleeping atmosphere. The back gardens are hidden from all the noise and nosy people. No one goes there because no one likes nature or something stupid like that. But I like it there, it's peaceful and aside from no one goes there, not many know about it.<p>

"Good afternoon, Kiryuu-san. Lovely day isn't it?" Great, the one voice I didn't want to hear and yet here he is. I look up to see warm crimson brown eyes framed by soft looking chocolate hair. Though I hate the man, I have to admit, he really can cause fan girls screaming around. But nonetheless I glare at him. How dare he be here at this time! Shouldn't he be in class? And how the heck did he get here before me?

"How the hell did you get here before me…Kuran?" I was pissed that he was invading my favorite spot but he just smiled at me and tilted his head. The nerve!

"Well, Kiryuu-san, I was just talking a stroll. Seeing as you left the rest of the class in awful shock and horror, I decide to wander around to get to know my new school better…"

"THEN TELL ME WHO TOLD YOU, YOU WERE ALLOWED HERE? THIS IS MY SPOT!" I know I was being childish but he had to be told straight! I do not share my space…well I would share but never to him! He is my enemy…And I declare it!

"Well, I didn't know this was your spot, seeing as to it doesn't have your name on it. Besides it is quite pleasant here. I'm sure it is quite big enough for both of us!" He giggled a bit. HE GIGGLED! Is he making fun of me? That's it! I don't care about these pleasantries. I lunge at him hoping to damage that pretty little face of his and that mouth I'd love to stick Bloody Rose at. And yes, Bloody Rose is my gun; I was only allowed to carry one even in school, though I'm a minor, because I get harassed by several people, physically and sexually. It's my self-defense but I how I'd love to shoot him now. As I was about to pull it out, someone grabbed my hand and pried us apart. I was going to scream at whoever it was but I paled when I saw them.

"ZERO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? DON'T HURT MY LITTLE BROTHER" It was my legal guardian, Yuuki Aido. She's a 25 year old woman, short with long brown hair and now that I think about it they do resemble each other. Yuuki is my guardian because when my parents died, about 6 years ago, she was the only one who took me in because she and my parents were close and was the closest I had to a relative. She was 19 at the time and living next door to us. When she turned 20, when I was legally under her care, she got married to some blond rich kid who was his classmate, Hanabusa Aido. I heard she had a little brother but I never thought it'd be this polite snob.

"Yuuki-nee-san, so glad to see you. Kiryuu-san was just showing me how not to get mauled by other delinquents such as himself. No harm done." That bastard! He just called me a delinquent, I know I don't have the best of behaviors but I certainly am not a delinquent! But I guess it's better than having Yuuki preach to me about manners 'cause seems like she bought that pathetic excuse.

"Oh…is that so? Well, seeing as you two get along so well, you won't have problems adjusting to one another since both of you will be sharing Zero's room until we can finish Kaname's room. I thought I'd have to avoid the topic until it happens. Phew…good thing." My left eye started to twitch but before I could deliver my rant, Kaname stopped me. He pulled me by the shoulder and leaned his head against mine. The proximity irking me more but he spoke.

"That's good because me and Kiryuu-san are very good friends now." His smile calm but evil. He nudged me a bit but I was too shocked to respond. I can barely last 3 minutes in the same area as him and now I have to share my room with him? NO WAY IN THIS INFINITE UNIVERSE! I absolutely hate the guy and now Yuuki expects me to be all nice and share my room with him? NOOOOOOOO!

to be continued...

**PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW with Zero covered in whipped cream and cherries on top!**


	3. Kaname and his troubles

disclaimer: me no ownie Vampire knight

* * *

><p>"WHAT? I AM NO WAY IN HELL…" Zero was cut off as Kaname slung his arm over Zero's shoulder, pulling him ever closer. He was so irked by what Kaname said. But he could do nothing against the strong grip of the overly close brunette.<p>

"I agree, there is no way in hell, as he phrases it, that we would want to be parted. Wouldn't it be good for us to share a room, Nee-san? It'll be good male bonding time for both of us." Kaname's face was graced with a charming smile. Zero looked up to the taller male and blushed. Kaname was definitely very handsome. He looked down to avoid the other's gaze.

"Oh? Is that so? I'm so glad you and Zero have become good friends. Zero isn't very sociable but thanks to you, he has one of his first friends." Yuuki said while holding her hand by her mouth, as if whispering a secret. Kaname was taken aback a bit but it did not show on his face. He was shocked to hear that Zero, a 17-year-old handsome young teen, wasn't befriended by people. It was true that he was unapproachable due to the evil aura surrounding him, but there could at least be a few people, like the Goths or bullies, that would be attracted by his somewhat sadistic and dark ways. Zero was still avoiding their gazes. He was annoyed by the fact that not only is Yuuki talking about him like he's not there but also because Kaname's grip wasn't loosening and was pulling him even closer, so close that there was no space between them at all.

"I-I…YUUKI! I can hear you! Stop talking about me like I'm not here. And you…" points to Kaname "Let go of me! We aren't close!" He put all his strength and ripped off Kaname's arm and made a mad dash away from the brunette siblings. Both were slightly dumbfounded, mostly on Yuuki's part, with Zero's odd behavior towards someone she knew was sweet and kind.

"Oh dear! Well, Kana-chan, you should try to come home with him. When he gets like this, he usually wanders aimlessly around the neighborhood but he does get home, mostly looking like someone mauled him with a lawn mower. Bye Kana-chan, be home before 5:30. Dinner will be at 6. See you later." With that Yuuki prances off to a black car and drives away. Kaname was left there standing. His smile falters and is replaced by a smirk.

"I see. I better get my new roommate now. Wonder where he is?" said Kaname out loud. He started to wander off to the direction Zero vanished into, hoping to find the grumpily sulky silverette. Kaname kept thinking of how much he was going to enjoy getting more reactions from the violent teen.

Zero surely is a grumpy person. Though he seems to take my sister lightly, he still acts rough. I want to see just how much Zero can stand being stuck with me. I guess I need to look for him to get home. Seriously, though I love my sister immensely, she can be so thick headed. She didn't even give me a hint to where I will be staying, their house. This means, if I wanna go home, then I'll have to get there by means of convincing Zero. I find myself back in the room to collect my things. I notice that since class was over half an hour ago no one was left. I look around and the whole room was empty. I look to Zero's chair and notice that his bag was still there. I pick it up, deciding he'll come back to fetch it, and rummage through his back for entertainment. It was fairly empty, just a few pens and a notebook. In the inner pocket was his gun. It made me wonder, doesn't he love this thing? He wouldn't leave it alone, I was sure of that much. Then I heard a rustling sound from the closet inside the classroom. I looked around, seeing no one, I walk towards it. The sound was getting louder and it was like muffled screaming. I was slightly frightened but I needed to know what was making that sound. I put my hand on the knob and slowly turned it. When I opened the door what I saw frightened me and also I could feel anger rising with my horror. It was Zero; he was tied up, gagged and blindfolded. His clothes were messed up and I could see that some buttons were ripped off from a struggle. I couldn't believe that it was that easy to take on someone who could glare you to next Tuesday. I ran to him and remove his blindfold. He looked at me with horrified eyes and I felt my anger rise even more. Tears were on the edge of his eyes, I was getting angrier but my face showed no trace of tat emotion. I removed the gag and he breathed out heavily. He was panting very hard, almost to a point that he looked like he was having asthma. I reach for the rest of his bondage and freed him. He fell limp into my arms and I couldn't help but worry. I knew he wasn't the best of students or classmates but he was fair enough to not even do anything about people. He never seemed to care what others did and was probably a loner.

"Kiryuu-kun, are you alright? How did this happen? Who did this to you?" I was getting so frustrated at whoever did this. I don't have any attachments with him but seeing him in this state was just so nerve-racking. He shook his head and continued panting. I lift his head and saw his face was flushed. His pale cheeks adorned with a very visible blush. A tear fell from his eye and I wipe it off, earning a very arousing moan.

"Ahh…Ku-Kuran…Ngg…I…" He tried to speak but was panting after a few words. He would never know just how aroused I felt. He grabbed onto my shoulders weakly and tried to stand up, only to fall back into my arms.

"Kiryuu-kun, I think I'll need to calm down and tell who did this. It would be very beneficial for the both of us." I tried to calm my inner self but I was just too worried and angry. He looks up to me and I could see in those deep lilac eyes he didn't want to talk about it. I nod to agree to his quiet question and help him try to stand and sit on one of the chairs. His breathing has calmed down and thankfully so did my little problem. He slowly lifted his hand and dug into his pocket. He took out his phone and handed it to me. I took it and looked at him inquisitively.

"Call Yuuki. Ask her if Aido-san can come and pick us up. If she asks why, tell her that there was an accident and we need to be picked up and she'll probably ask why you're the one on my phone, tell her I strained my voice screaming at some bastard who was trying to sell me some stuff here in school. If she persists just tell her to hurry and that it was my fault. She'll just shrug it off and Aido-san would be here in a couple of minutes." He seemed to calm for someone who just got gagged, blindfolded and tied up. His face became calm and stoic again. No hint of anger but I can feel he knew who did this to him and he just doesn't want to say who it is.

"Alright then." I follow his orders to comfort him. He seemed so fragile and meek. I can't help but what to protect him.

* * *

><p>I ran away from Yuuki and Kuran. I really don't like that bastard. He's so arrogant. I come to a stop outside my classroom. No one was there. I walk to my bag; it was still next to Kuran's chair. Ugh…I can't believe I have to not only spend my high school years in the same class(AN:they are in a special class that never change students, my school has this and I wanted to add it n) but I also have to spend my weekends and nights with him. Well, at least he ain't hideous because it's one thing to be hard to listen to, if he was hard to look at, I'd probably run away the first night we need to sleep in the same room. I admit I'm kinda gay but I'm not a guy-chaser. I prefer to look for someone who I can trust and depend on, not just someone who wants me cause of my face. This is why I've never been in a relationship, well maybe that one time with Maria Kurenai. She was my girl friend for a year or so til I found out I was gay. She was so angry, her cousin, Shizuka Hiou, bitch-slapped me three times. Seriously…Three fucking times! My left pale cheek was red for days! But I don't blame them. She's probably still angry at me but I heard she found some new bitch to be her slave. Well, anyway, some guys have been 'friendly' with me, fortunately, my childhood friend, Kaito Takamiya, was there to help me. I miss him, he was like a brother to me, the annoying, I-wanna-kill-you kind of brother, but a brother no less. He went with my twin, Ichiru, to my grandfather's place to be taken care of because of his sickness. Ichiru is so nice but he's too sickly. I stayed behind to finish my studies. I heard something behind me but I didn't mind it.

"Hey, there he is. Get him." I heard a man's voice. I look backed but I was blindfolded and gagged. I think there was about 3 or 4 of them because there was no way I'd get defeated that easily. They pushed me and kicked me. One actually grabbed me by my uniform so hard; I heard the buttons popping off. They beat me up, not that badly then, through me somewhere. I couldn't tell but it was probably the utility closet at the back of the room. I tried to scream over and over again. My hands tried to loosen the ropes but those damn bastards tied me up tight. I was ready to give up. My energy was gone; I couldn't breathe properly because of the gag. My heart was pumping rapidly because of fear. I wasn't afraid because the bastards who did this to me might come back, NO…I was afraid that I would be stuck here, alone and tied up. I might be a loner, but I can't stand being in complete silence, where I don't know where I was. This was something I feared most of all. I really lost all hope. I stopped screaming and focused on breathing normally. Then I heard the door open outside. I tried to scream again. I didn't care who found me in this state. I just want to get out of here and keep my promise. When I heard his voice, my heart fluttered.

"Kiryuu-kun, are you alright? How did this happen? Who did this to you?" It was Kuran, I don't care if I hate him but I really was happy he came to get me. He took off my gag and blindfold. His face so close to mine, I could feel his breath on my ear as he untied my bonds. I feel my tear run down my cheek, he wipes it with his pale elegant hand and it made me moan.

"Ahh…Ku-Kuran…Ngg…I…"I couldn't make a coherent sentence. He was too close, and my heart kept beating fast. I think I'm reacting like a high school girl…I can't believe myself.

"Kiryuu-kun, I think I'll need to calm down and tell who did this. It would be very beneficial for the both of us." I don't care if I was moaning at his touch and panting erratically.

"Call Yuuki. Ask her if Aido-san can come and pick us up. If she asks why, tell her that there was an accident and we need to be picked up and she'll probably ask why you're the one on my phone, tell her I strained my voice screaming at some bastard who was trying to sell me some stuff here in school. If she persists just tell her to hurry and that it was my fault. She'll just shrug it off and Aido-san would be here in a couple of minutes." I really didn't wanna go out to the streets, I could get spotted by those assholes and they'd do this to me again. I just want to go home, curl up in my bed and try to forget about this.

"Alright then." I think I really was beat up in the head as well, I could hear a bit of concern in his voice. It's weird coming from him.

* * *

><p>Aido's car pulled up the gates drive way. Yuuki on the front seat immediately ran to Kaname and Zero once the car stopped. She looked at Zero's disheveled clothes and Kaname holding him up, carrying both their bags.<p>

"Zero-rin, what happened to you? Why do you look like that? WHO FOUGHT WITH MY ZERO-RIN! I WILL KILL THEM!" Aido ran to Yuuki before she could cause a bigger scene and calmed her down.

"Yuuki, I think it would be better to let Zero-kun rest at home. Kaname-kun, please bring Zero to the car so we can go home." They drove in silence. All of them worried, Yuuki tried to pry again but was just glared at. They were all worried but respected Zero. They just had to wait 'til he was ready to tell them himself. When they arrived home, Kaname helped to the dining room. Just cause he was injured didn't mean he had to miss out on family dinner.


	4. Zero and sharing a room

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or any of its characters. I only own this story plot and the mistakes

* * *

><p>The family dinner was lively on the most part. Zero still refused to talk and kept quiet throughout the dinner with the occasional nod. They were all aware that Zero still held a bit of pain but he refused to show his weakness. Yuuki was worried the most of all. She had seen Zero as a small child that used to smile and hated being alone but being here without his family and the constant fear of being in danger from those trying to claim the Kiryuu's fortune. After dinner, Yuuki talked with Kaname in private to ask him a favor.<p>

"Kana-chan, I heard you and Zero were in the same class. After today's incident, I'd really like it if you could keep him company in school and try to develop a close relationship with him. He isn't the type to open up but he really needs closure and to be close with someone around his age. Will you do that for me?" Kaname had a slight hint of hesitation but agreed anyways. The two siblings went back to the dinner table. Zero still sitting down while Aido was washing the dishes. He was looking down and deep in thought, still too weak to even stand up to go to his room to isolate himself. Yuuki looked at Kaname, he nodded in agreement. Kaname walked to Zero and sat next to him.

"Would you like me to help you to your room?" Though Kaname was polite, Zero felt like he was being belittled by Kaname because of the fact that he saw him in that vulnerable state. He glared at him and hmph-ed him. He tried to stand, supporting himself with the nearby chairs. He was definitely weak from the abuse of being tied up and beaten. As he made his way up the stairs, there was a wave of dizziness that hit him. His hold on the railings loosened and he found himself hurtling down the stairs, closing his eyes expecting the painful thud of landing on the hard floor. But it never came. Strong and warm arms wrapped around him, holding him up and steady. Looking up, he saw the deep crimson-brown eyes framed with chocolate-like locks and the pale skin that was soft and warm. Kaname caught him and was now looking down at him, his hold never loosening, neither their gazes breaking away from each other. They stayed like that, staring into one another's eyes in silence until Yuuki's voice reached them.

"ZERO! KANAME! Are you two alright? Kaname please help him up to his room. I'll come by later with some things for Zero." Silently agreeing, Kaname hoisted Zero up and carried him bridal style and their gazes locking once more. Before they could realize what they were doing, they were in Zero's room. As if sensing the familiar atmosphere, Zero broke his gaze from the other and looked around, trying to hide the faint blush.

"You can put me down on the bed now. I can get changed and stuff on my own." Gaze still averted, he didn't see Kaname already stripping to change. As he looks back, his red blush turns millions of times redder.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"Well, if you can't tell, I'm changing. I'll be rooming with you for now so I might as well get used to being here." He smiles at Zero. His smile was so charming that Zero couldn't help but be mesmerized.

"Do you need help?"

"What…?"

"I mean do you need help changing?" Looking down to his body, Zero knew that even if he forced himself he was still too weak to move around. He averts his gaze and nods. Kaname seeing him nod, moves towards the bed and pulls Zero's shirt. The pale skin was unnaturally even and it was like it had never seen the light of day. But it fit him so naturally. His torso was slender and lithe, not too skinny but detailed. Kaname could definitely say he was checking Zero out, shamelessly he might add. Comparing his body to Zero's, his chest was broader and though he too was pale, he was slightly tanner than Zero. His muscles were also defined but lithe.

"Will you stop it?" Looking up, Kaname notices the redness of Zero's face. He didn't even notice that he was ogling Zero like a hawk to its prey.

"Oh...I'm sorry. It's just that when you wear your uniform you look so skinny yet you have such defined muscles." His embarrassment growing, Zero could do nothing but lower his head so he could control his maddening blush.

"Thank you. You're not bad yourself." Now it was Kaname's turn to blush. He never expected that Zero would take notice of his body too. He kneels in front of Zero and looks at his face.

"May I continue changing you?" Zero is silent but nods. With his fingers Kaname hooks Zero's waistband and slowly pulls them down, savoring each part of Zero's pale body with appreciation. Now, Zero was left with nothing but his boxers. Kaname couldn't help what he said next, it came out as a natural thing for him.

"May I touch it?" Zero looks at Kaname confused. He didn't know what it was Kaname wanted to touch so he voice his questions.

"What?"

"May I touch here?" This time Kaname gave him a hint, pointing at his crotch and the small bulge beginning to grow. Zero's blush came back with a vengeance. It was redder, and he was utterly shocked. He didn't expect Yuuki's brother to be so bold and to possibly be gay.

"W-what? W-why? A-a-are you g-gay?" Kaname looks at him. Crimson orbs staring at him with all seriousness.

"Yes."


	5. Kaname and his touches

i'm also sorry this is short and has many many many mistakes. I've been busy so i'm very sorry

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight**

* * *

><p>"W-what? W-why? A-a-are you g-gay?" Kaname looks at him. Crimson orbs staring at him with all seriousness.<p>

"Yes." With that said, Zero couldn't help but feel relieved and shocked. Who knew someone as handsome as Kaname would be gay?

"So…may I touch it?" Again pointing to Zero's crotch. Zero was embarrassed at how bluntly Kaname was putting things. Why was he so nonchalant?

"N-n…Y-yes?" With that said, Kaname almost immediately started stroking Zero's crotch. Making Zero bite his lips to refrain from moaning. It was sweet, delicious friction that even he couldn't make himself feel. It was sweet torture. Kaname was stroking at him through his pants frantically. His was thrown back and his mouth open with moans and gasps coming out. Then it happened. He heard his zipper go down and the button pop. Kaname was pumping him while licking it. His eyes directly at Zero's, as if daring him to look away.

"Ahh…K-Kaname…st-stop…I-I'm gonna c-c…AHHH!" Before even finishing he shoots his load into Kaname's mouth. For the first time in years, Zero has felt as if a knot that he never knew was there was untied and he felt so relieved.

"You came a lot. Shall we continue?"

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

* * *

><p>"Kana-chan! What happened to you?" said Yuuki as she stares at the bump on Kaname's head, clearly done by the now overly pissed off silverette to his right.<p>

"Onee-san, it's nothing. I just fell to the floor last night." said Kaname while grinning sheepishly. Though he knew that she wouldn't believe her, he kept to this explanation. What he did last night was well worth whatever injury he might have attained.

"Well, if you say so. Zero, please help Kaname around your school since you two already know each other. It'd be a great help for…"

"No. I will not be going near your fucked up little brother!"

"ZERO! Don't you dare use such language! If you don't do it, I'll make you sit next to Chairman Cross next time we have dinner over with him." As if on cue, Zero's expression turned to one of pure horror.

"You wouldn't dare…" he said as he glares at her at full intensity which she brushes off with her overzealous cheerfulness.

"Yes, I will so do it for me."

"Fine. Whatever but when I see fit I'll bolt and won't ever open my door." After this statement, Kaname wondered how much a threat or nuisance this Chairman Cross is that he can even strike fear in the seemingly cold hearted silver haired boy.

"Alright then. Hurry up with your breakfast boys. Hanabusa and I will drive you to school. We don't want you two to be late." Zero wolfs down his breakfast while Kaname gracefully speeds up his eating. In a matter of minutes both finish and are out the door to ride in Aido's car. Yuuki being the last so she can close and lock up the house before they leave. The trip to school was short and silent. Even Aido and Yuuki's blabber mouths couldn't get through with the killing aura Zero was emitting and the overly cheerful aura Kaname was surrounded in, though hidden by his calm stoic face.

"See you later guys. Remember, dinner is at 6:30 so don't be late." Both nod and head off to their first class, in which they are both in.

* * *

><p>In class…<p>

* * *

><p>Zero was already fast asleep in his seat. Kaname, who was sitting beside him, was dazed by how the silverette looked while sleeping. So calm and not a trace of the scowl he constantly wore.<p>

'If only he hadn't been so hostile about last night.' thought Kaname.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

* * *

><p>"You came a lot. Shall we continue?" said Kaname with a smug look on his face. Zero was still a bit dazed with their recent events but upon hearing those words he bolted upright and smacked Kaname upside the head, making the brunette fall flat on his bum while a large book fell from the shelf above Zero's bed landing on the same brunettes head.<p>

"Get out of here before I kill you, Bastard." And with a swift kick said 'bastard' was out of the room and left to sleep in the living room downstairs, thankfully there were spare sheets and pillows for him to use.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK END<p>

* * *

><p>With a sigh, Kaname focuses back to the lessons. It wasn't that he needed to listen, all the lessons were taught to him by his personal tutor when he lived in the Kuran estate, he just felt like he needed to avoid having a hard on in class because of his sleeping seatmate.<p> 


	6. Zero and weird feelings

Sorry but this is rushed.

The disclaimer still stands though. Darn!

* * *

><p>I can't think of anything anymore. It's all a blank to me. My mind has gone into a black hole called Kaname Kuran. It's all just blurs of brown, red and lightly tanned skin but focusing on it can only form him. I can't believe I let him do what he did to me last night. I never expected, true but there was no reason to take the next step and we're not even friends…at all.<p>

* * *

><p>I enter the classroom with Kuran meters away from me. Like hell I'd let him get near me. I need to sort my feelings. I walk to my seat and nestle my head in my crossed arms on top of the table. I need to get some sleep. My thoughts have been filled with nothing but him. Today, I'm early since Aido-san has volunteered to drive us to and from school because of the past incident. I swear, when I get my hands on those bastards, they'll be unrecognizable. I hear the seat next to me scrape at the floors and knew at once that Kaname was there. He stayed silent to my relief and for the whole class didn't try even once to speak to me.<p>

* * *

><p>The lunch bell rings and I stand up, rubbing my eyes of drowsiness. I slept through all 5 of my morning subjects and only 2 more to go. I'll skip out in being in the study hall for free period and go to the roof instead. I grab my bag and walk out to my favorite spot in the outdoor gardens. It was pretty peaceful but it still bothers me when I hear people say weird rumors about me. I know I look like a delinquent but seriously? I'm not a mafia boss or get into that many fights. It's true I know a mafia boss but that's only because Toga Yagari is my godfather, no pun intended, and was childhood friends with my parents. I'm close to him because he treats me like the son he never had. He's cool but I don't deal business in that category because if he finds out, I get grounded by everyone who has authority over me.<p>

"Ugh!"

"Something the matter, Kiryuu-kun?" I turn around and see the bastard I never wanted to see. It was Kuran…again! He walks to me and plops gracefully next to me. He pulls at his bag and retrieves what looks like a lunchbox.

"What do you want now? Haven't you gotten what you wanted already last night?" He tilts his head and looks at me with a…puzzled look?

"What I wanted? If you mean that…that wasn't what I wanted. I simply wish to be your company so the mishap that happened previously does not occur again." He looks sincere and I only nod in response. As much as I hate to admit it, I was truly done in by those sick bastards that tied me up.

"Are you hungry, Kiryuu-kun? Onee-san packed plenty for both of us to share." He offers the lunchbox but I recoil at the thought of Yuuki's cooking. But that is something he will have to learn the hard way.

"Have you never tasted Yuuki-san's cooking?" He shakes his head, no.

"Well, when she lived with us, we had maids so this will be the first time."

"That's good to hear. Her cooking has…unforgettable tastes." I smile at him to show a bit of sincerity. But the poor guy will have another thing coming. Yuuki can cook like the sun is cold. I remember when she first gave me her cooking, that was a disaster. I'm glad she married Aido-san. He can cook very much better than Yuuki. Kaname searches my face and smiles back. He takes out a pair of chopsticks and tastes some of the omelet.

"This is rather…" I see him turn green from utter disgust and cough out the chewed food. He was choking a little so I handed him my bottled water.

"And this is your first lesson. Never eat anything Yuuki-san makes. The ground taste better than her cooking." I rub soothing circles at his back to relieve him from his choking and coughing. He looks to me and wipes the rest of the bits of his mouth.

"That was terrible. I never knew she cooked so horribly. I pity you for having to live with her insane cooking for so long."

"It's not that bad really. I guess that's because I never let her near the kitchen as much as I can. Hell, I'm a better cook than she is!"

"Is that so? I'd love to taste your cooking, Kiryuu-kun. I'm sure it'll be as delicious as the snack you gave me last night." He smirks at me and I could see the perverted glint in his eyes. I would have scolded him or cursed but all I could do was blush profusely and avert my gaze.

"Pervert! Don't you, dare say that shit here!" He hit a nerve there. Why did I have to have that incident happen to me with this arrogant idiot? I'll make him pay for this dearly!

"Oh, Pervert? That's isn't very nice Kiryuu-kun. After all I had consent to do what I did. But maybe today you need more urging to continue." His smirk terrifies me. There is this nagging feeling that's telling me to get out before it's too late. I stand up to leave but he grabs and pushes me down. He is on top of me.

"Neh~ it seems I'm not the only one whose anxious to do this." He parts my legs with his knee and grounds it to my groin.

"Ahh…Stop it!" I sound breathless and pleasured. Just as I was about to protest again, we heard a voice that made him stop and my heart seize.

"Hey, what the fuck are you doing to Zero?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


End file.
